


The change of my life

by Ilovetoomanytosay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Romance, Teen Romance, voldemort daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoomanytosay/pseuds/Ilovetoomanytosay
Summary: Anna is going to face many obstacles to discover her hiding past. helping others discovering family secrets that will turn the war on its head. who will she help win the war? That just the start too. Anna has to ask herself all these questions all the while dealing with her love life that has come in the face of Draco Malfoy and keeping secrets from him is just the start.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue

I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what my eyes saw as I looked about the street I am standing in. But where am I? So I listen around the street to found out where I am; but there one thing for sure that I know is that I am not in my home, in Australia no more? So I looked around the street trying to place it somewhere and that when I realized that I have seen this place before in a movie/book. I just have to think about what is going around me and try to figure out what one it is. Being in a book; that just means that, I will re-write it, without meaning too. Soon as I started to walk down the street, people started to notice me and gave me strange looks; as they don't know me. I look around the street and spotted someone that told me exactly what book I am in. I spotted Harry Potter!

So I need to get up to the castle to tell Albus Dumbledore who I am and that I need to get out of here or help Harry Potter. I realized just then to found the most important thing; what year is he in? I started to make my way to the castle to talk to Albus Dumbledore. I started to think about what I will do after I talk to him. The possibilities of what I could for this world, all I could do here. I was lost in thought when I heard a scream behind me. I turned and saw someone in the sky screaming her head off.

I turn back around and run the rest of the way to the castle. I have to tell someone what I know, but then I realized that Dumbledore is not here at the moment, I will just have to wait until then. I will have to hind in the castle until then; until I can tell someone. I will just have to do that. I walked up to the fat lady and stood there for a few minutes thinking about what the password is at the moment. I remembered the password before anyone could see me here and ask about me been here too. I ran into the common room and found a place where I could hear what is going on but I couldn't be seen. I heard every word said that night between everyone in the common room.

It may sound strange hiding from them; but to show myself before I talk to Dumbledore would be dangerous, for me! They could react badly about me; knowing that, I know everything about him, Ron and Hermione, and everyone they talk to. So I listened for hours on end and soon I fell asleep there listening to them; hiding from them all the same. That when I realized that my life has changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The weekend passed and on Monday I went up to Dumbledore, he didn't know who I was; so I told him that I had to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Tell him my knowledge of what has happened, what is going on now but not what is going too happened to everyone at Hogwarts. We talked for a while; then I realized, the simplest thing, how am I going to gain Harry's trust?

After discussing everything with Dumbledore; it was decided that I will start at Hogwarts in a week's time, only walking around not going to class yet. In a week's time, we should have a good cover story for why I am only starting now. I will be sorted beforehand to see where I will stay even know that I want to help Harry. I still have to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. I then came up with the perfect idea.

"Why don't is get sorted now? It would make everything easy if we know what house I am in, right?" I ask Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up to me like I am a genius. He got up from his seat, brought over the sorting hat and called up for Snape and McGonagall to watch over me getting sorted into a house. The sorting hat got placed on my head and started to talk to me.

"Such a great mind, great talent, and personality; but three houses are good for you. I see it all." I know what houses the sorting hat is talking about but no way was I going to end up in a house that was supposed to be evil, but Snape is not evil. I know that! So it would not matter. I would prove that because I am in no way would be evil. 'I see that thought of yours, so it is decided that you will be in the house of your father….Slytherin!"

The way around the sound of a gasp made after my sorting, but I was more shocked by the words 'house of your father', but that makes no sense at all. I pull the hat off my head put it on the desk and look at it. No one said anything when I started to open my mouth to start to say something; the storing hat stopped me.

"You are a witch, a descended of one of the Hogwarts founders and I see it all. It all locked up; the knowledge of who you are. That way you are in this house; he will realize your return Anna." said the storing hat. This is stupid that storing hat is wrong.

"What on Earth are you talking about? I have muggle parents," I tell the hat.

"No your father came here to this school, Miss Riddle." The hat said. All I could do was stand there shell shocked; I turned to everyone had that look; when they know that everything has changed, because of me. The war that is coming; has a new threat to watch out for. I look at all three of them, what I could say to them.

"You have to help me" is all I say to them and they started to do that. After a while I realized one important thing; he will found me. Soon, I know that; but he is my father. What happened to my family that I have left to be here? I made a choice "I will start here soon; after Christmas. I have to get out there; so he knows of my return. It is best to do that." Everyone looks at me; Snape was the first to realize what I meant in those words.

"So let go and get everything ready for you. I think we should try and unlock your knowledge; don't you think?" he asked me all I did was a nod to him. McGonagall left to go to a class but Snape waited to say one more thing I think. "I will protect you and help you unlock that knowledge for you."

Now knowing that I am somehow related to the 'Dark Lord' himself I need to know as much as I can about my true history and how to use my magic that is within me.

Dumbledore looks at me; I realize what he was going to ask so I add to him.

"I will still help Harry."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One week later I made my first appearance as Anna Siddle; to the school. I realized that no teacher wanted to take me into their classes until I unlocked, my knowledge. Also, me being he-who-must-not-be-name's daughter, what is to go wrong? Everything… so I went over to my table, Slithering and sat down at my own family's heritage, my home. I just started to look at the food in front of me and thought about how my life has changed in such a short amount of time. The potion's master Snape told me last week that he will help me unlock my magic… I have started to feel my magic but I want all my magic for myself.

I decided to look up from the food in front of me and saw that every eye was me so I shot a glare at them all; when they looked away, did I go back to grab something I would have put on my plate to realize I did no such thing. I felt pair of eyes on me still and someone taps my foot under the table, so I looked up to the face of Draco Malfoy sitting right in front of me with a smirk upon his' face.

"Never seen you before; by the looks of you I would say that you are sixteen," he tells me, I know how old I am and he nearly got my age right. So I took him straight in the eye and give him a smirk of my own, turn away from him and the table; grabbed a piece of toast and walk right out of the great hall. My mind then was running with thoughts like ' What did I just do?'; I was in total shock from what I just that I never realized that he had followed me, until I got turned around, by him! "So tell me, what is your name? What your blood status?"

"Anna Siddle and my blood status you will have to found yourself," I tell him. I turn to walk away from him, but of course, I realized that I have another problem I don't know my way around the place. I may have been here 1 week but I was not allowed to walk around the school at all at that time. So I turn back around to face my first problem; this is not my day. "Can you show me where everything is…?" I ask him then he has to give me a look that says 'why should I?' so I gave him my best puppy look with a smirk; what I saw go over his' face was pure lust for me. This is going to be interesting, with that I saw him nod his' head for me to follow him and … I did.

…

About an hour later we had managed to see half of the castle when I realized something. He used me; to get out of class. I look up to him and see that he is looking at me, so I counted walking with him; I turn I am standing in front of him and he stopped with a smirk.

"So what class is so much…better than showing me… around?" I ask him with a side catch of sarcasm. He, of course, realized that because that smirk of his' just grow ten times bigger.

"Potions…" He said with little care "better here than there. You have this inner fire within you; I can see it there waiting to break free." He gives me, not a smile, well not a real one but nearly one. With that, I gave him, my real smile. Who I am?

"Show me where the common room is." I kind of ask him. He just turns around and walks down towards the common room are and I just follow quietly behind him. As we walked past the great hall it has already begun lunch but all he does is spell some sandwiches for us; we counted on our way down to the Slytherin common room. When we stopped in front of the entrance to the common room I heard him murmurs the password 'purebloods'. He just walks right in with me in tow. He put the food on the table, but because I walk really close to him when he turned around we are face to face. I look up to him and that when I noticed that there are only a few millimeters between our lips. His' lips started to form a smirk and with that, I realize what he is about to do; I watch him for a moment before he lent down and place a kiss on my lips; a simple kiss. He pulls back from the kiss and before I could give him a kiss; he has a knowing look upon his face. So I took it upon myself to look past his shoulder to food there on the table.

"So are we going to eat or not?" I ask him and he just moves to the side; sits down on to a couch made for one person. I grab a few sandwiches and walk over to the couch; to see a smirk on his' face, which just had to go. So when I was in front of him I turn and sit in his' lap; turn to the side so my feet hang over the side, then I face him and gave him my most innocence smile; he gives me a smirk.

I turned back to my sandwich and took a bite out of it; until it was taken right out of my hands. I turn to Draco to see him, take a bite; with a smirk. So I took another bite on the other end of it. When he realized what I did, he looked at me; so I gave him a smirk. The way I was put me in a situation of sorts after I gave him my smirk he grabbed my waist and turned me around so I straggle his' lap.

I looked up at him and he just had to smirk for himself. I took another bite of the sandwich; I realized what is about to do. He took a bite. Leaving only a small piece left; so I took it. With the sandwich finish, he pulled me closer to him and kisses me again. The only difference this time; it was nowhere near simple. It was mind-blowing! We counted to kiss until we had to take a breath of air.

The Draco in the books is nothing compared to this Draco.

He gives me another smirk, I know what he is going to do; he then has to give me another kiss, but pulls back to quickly. Another smirk is upon his' face.

"Now, let's play a game… every time we see something we like we have to kiss. You have to really like it or else." He tells me. Oh, I have to like the kiss or else, I know I will…

We started to play the game, silly game to play when there is no game needed to kiss me again.

So far he has kissed me only a few times. By the end of the game, someone was turned on. I felt it on my leg as I got up. The only reason why I stood up was that I am hungry otherwise I would skip dinner to continue our fun. I turn to him and give him a smirk that says 'I felt it' and nod towards the exit and make my exit. He comes up next to me and smirks, but I just give him a smirk and went ahead of him.

By the time he caught up I had just sat down at the table; everyone is looking at me, again. So once again they got a glare from me. I ate away while sharing knowing looks with Draco. After dinner, I never saw him but I know where he was. The room of requirement.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I was at breakfast when it got a note that said:

Anna

Be at my office tonight. 8 pm.

S. Snape

I looked up at the teacher's table and give a nod to Snape. I had to learn and there is one thing I don't like is been seen as stupid because I am not. So I have to learn how to unlock that knowledge within me. The food appeared so I started to eat when I felt someone tap my foot under the table so I looked up. I saw Draco there with a smirk. I continued to eat my food and he continued with the taps until I finished and got up and with swift movement walked out of the hall with him on my tail.

I was on the bottom of the grand staircase when I felt arms around me. I turned around and give him a smirk. Wonder what he wanted, when I realized after he started to kiss me. He wanted to kiss me.

"Where is your first lesson?" he asked. Now I have to tell him that I don't have a normal lesson yet. Now I way to say this without saying that I don't have my magic yet.

"I have to catch up with everyone first before I can join the classes. Also before you ask why that is, it is because I need to catch up on certain things within the courses before I can know which ones are best suited for me, overall. Okay." I tell him with the purest look on my face.

He gets a stranger look on his face after I explain all of this to him. I know that there are lies in what I just told him but there is some truth in it. This helps when telling someone certain lies if you know what I mean. So I just give him a kiss on the cheek and carry on my way to the library.

…

At 8 pm I make my way down to Snape to start the lesson. This is going to be hard but I hope that I get to have some fun soon with the magic. I fear what knowledge is hidden from me; that is within me. This fear may hold me back but I will just have to deal with it for now.

I knock on the door and Snape calls out to enter the room. I walk in and sit in front of the room. I am ready.

Snape; looks at me to get any information off me without a word from either of us. Neither gives away anything.

"This will not be easy, at all. I hope you know "I give a nod and he goes on "to start will have to discover the knowledge in your mind as this possibly be the key to unlock your power." He says.

This, of course, was something I had also realized beforehand. Without knowledge, there can't be power. This is so true in my case. I have to be strong for there is something in my future that will affect me and others. The sorting hat's word still runs strong in my head.

"Of course, I understand," I tell him.

"Let's begin"


	5. Chapter 4

Weeks had gone by without any of my power being able to be used by myself. I just want to be able to cast something small for me to believe the storing hat's words when it but me in my house. Draco keeps me calm through this process and I spend as much time as I can with him. Not that he doesn't mind that. Other people have stayed away from me so the only people I talk to are Draco and Snape. This makes for lonely days in this castle with nothing to do but read and learn about things I am yet to do, but hopefully, be ready to do when I can.

…..

I am in the library in my little spot where I read from every day between breakfast and lunch when I see something out of the corner of my eye; a door. So I walk towards the door and open the door to see what is inside.

I slowly open the door and see a room filled with beautiful things. With shades of greens that are hard to describe with aspects of sliver in every piece in the room. In the corner, there is a bookshelf with more books to read. I walk towards the bookshelf and the door shuts behind me. As I walk past a table a note appears on it. I take the note into my hand and start to read and my mind takes in the first two words 'My heir' so I continue to read this note...

My heir,

If you are reading this then you have found my hidden room filled

With my most valued that. For you here mean, this is true;

That my blood flows within you, my heir. You will be able to be here

And no one else will be able to enter this room if they don't have my

Blood in them. By founding this room you have accepted to be my true

Heir. For you are the first to found this room.

This room is filled with secrets that you will discover over time. You

Will be the pure heir that I desire to have to follow in my steps. One

The day I fear that you will have to battle against a great evil. You will

Rise to overcome this one way or another. Your life I believe will not

Be that of others but that will make you much stronger.

This can be taken out and shown to people that you trust. The people

That is helping you discover your power. Yes I know that you will not

Have magic at the moment of reading this letter but you will soon, that

Is if you are listening and talking to the right people.

Listen, my heir, you will discover everything all at the right time

My heir whoever you are

Salazar Slytherin

My head is in a spin Salazar Slytherin sees me as his' true heir. Oh, people are going to flip their lids with this. This letter makes it seem like he already knows that I was going to be his' heir. But how? I have to follow what he has said I have to found Snape and show him the letter and only him.

I know that I will come back to the room at a later date for sure but I had to get answers on certain aspects of this letter. I slip the letter into my bra for safekeeping.

I run towards the exit of the library I knock right into someone and land on the ground with them. I start to help gather everything the person has knock to the ground with my help. I looked up at them and with a shocked look from her like it was a surprise that I even helped gather her things up.

"Sorry about that. I just found something and I need advice on what to next with. So sorry. Um… your Hermione right?" I ask

"Yes I am and you're Anna Siddle. Stranger last name there. Anyway thanks for the help there. Were you here for lunch today?" she asked me. I didn't even notice that I missed lunch.

"I must have. Oh, I will just have to wait until later now. Hey, let sit together I can help you with anything as I have just been reading and it would be good to have someone near me and talk about what I have just read. So how about it?" I ask her. I hope she says yes. I am lonely but it will help me gain her trust. Now that I know I will be discovering more about myself soon it would be good to have someone see me before that, then just two people.

"Yeah…Sure that I nice idea. It does get boring when you have no one to bounce what you have read about to someone. Just so you and I will be studying." Hermione told me. I didn't mind it the company of someone that I am looking for and with I just read as well someone different will be just the cup of tea I need.

"That's perfect"


	6. Chapter 5

After spending time with Hermione, I am glad I did. As she is a refreshing air to what I have discovered just before. I know that spending time with her will benefit me in hope fulling gaining their trust but within me, I have a feeling my true parenting will be discovered before I have the chance to help. I just have to have hope that I am wrong.

I head down to Snape to show him the letter. For he is the only person I trust with this knowledge. I am standing in front of his door to his privacy room; I knock. He opens the door with an air of doom, which stops when he sees me.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" he asked

"I found something important," I tell him. He looks at me and moves aside to let him in. we sit down on some chairs. You can tell he is rarely down here, so I must be lucky to found him here.

"here." I pass him the letter I found in the room. He reads it. I can't tell what going on in his mind but I know that he will tell me what he thinks of the letter.

"Where did you found this letter?" he asked me

"In a secret room in the library," I say with an area of happiness.

"Well looks like to me. You are going to be more surprising than other thought you to be. Now the only thing to do is hind what is said. You will remember when the time is right." I nod to him in understanding. This stands to be the only thing that I know will happen to myself.

"How do you think I will stand with Draco's mission?" I ask Snape. I fear what will happen that night.

"We don't know and maybe not until that moment arrives will we know. Your plans are changed since been here. There is one thing to remember. Harry will found it hard to trust you if there is the light of who your father truly is." I nod to him

"Another lesson tomorrow" he nods yes

…

I head towards the Slytherin common room. Too much has happened today. I walk in and see Draco sitting by himself. Even though what has happened to me, I can see something troubling him. I walk towards him and sit down by his feet. Once there he takes his time to notice me there. By that time no one is in the common room no more. He places his hand on my shoulder. So I move my head slowly towards him and give him a look.

"Oh now you see me, Draco," I say slowly to him.

He gives me his signature smirk and makes me turn towards him until I am on my knees facing him. So I give him my signature smirk. We have this battle every time we are alone with each other. Who will crack first? So far we both crack at the same time but tonight someone will crack first. I just don't know who?

I move slowly to my feet. Once there is pulls me into his lap. I move until I am sitting in my favorite spot on his lap. Across his lap. We look at each with our smirks, waiting for the other to crack.

"Small talk." He gives me a look knowing what I am trying to do. "So how was your day?" I say this all the while biting my lips every so often. Teasing him because I know how to. Just like he know how to for me.

He moves his hands over my shoulder moving my hair into his hand and starts playing with it. On the other hand, he moves softly over my skin on my arm. We are both cracking. I see it in him and I feel my self-cracking. One of us moves to connect our lips together. At this moment I know that the future is undetermined but I hope whatever happens this will never change. The feeling flowing within me when we kiss is so beautiful that it like smelling a scent that you can't get enough of.

I pull away with a sudden thought.

"What has been on your mind? As it has been bugging me for a while." I need to see if he trust me.

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Like today I walked in here and it took you some time before you noticed me here," I tell him

"One day, when it is safe," he replies

I get up to go to bed because I can't take that he doesn't want to open up to me in a small way. Even if he say schoolwork would be better than what he has said to me. I wanted to open up to him but if he can't because it is unsafe. That means that I have to stop this. Even if I don't want to. I look towards the stairs.

"This can't happen anymore," I tell him.

"Why?" he said confused

"Just that… because… I can't be… like this." I tell him. I need to separate myself from him so that I can help people how I want to. It is going to hurt me to do this. I just have to. I have to do what is best. Maybe if I never found out what I did I could continue but not now.

"That doesn't make sense. You can't go from kissing me to ending this in the next second." He says angrily.

"I just did"

I move up the stairs to go to sleep and don't look back as I will run back to him. I get to my room and move to the mirror. I look at myself. Is see a flicker in my eyes and saw darkness there. I move away and hope in bed.

"I hope that I did the right thing"


	7. Chapter 6

I saw darkness all around myself. I moved within it. I saw someone within the darkness calling me closer so I followed.

"What shall we call her, my lord?" someone asked

"Anna Asha Riddle." Is the answer that is given "My heir, the Dark princess?"

All of the sudden flash is throw all around the baby is left by mistake I can see. The only people that are there are the ones that arrived there.

"Is that a baby?

"Yes"

"Whose?"

"I don't know"

"Shall we take the baby with us?"

"Yes"

They take the baby with them and that when I realize what I have just seen.

The scene changes.

I am somewhere else. There is a group of people here I don't recognize anyone…yet.

"We have to bind her magic. She must be separated from our world. The safest of our people must come first at the present time."

"I think that is best but it is the safest of her that must be important as well." Says I voice in the background. The voice moves closer and I reconsider that it is Dumbledore

I sit up in bed.

I am remembering.

I know who I have to talk to the right at this moment. Who will have the answers to my questions? Dumbledore…

I get ready quickly for the day. I rush down the stairs. I move through the common room without a look. I rush to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Sherbet," I say in my rush

I start to knock on the door until Dumbledore opened the door.

"When were you going to tell me that my magic was bound when I was a baby?" I quickly rushed out.

"When you asked." He replies

"That is not an answer. You know exactly who I was when I came here. You have the thought to not tell me what you did to me. I have just wanted answers." I yell at him. "I have worked hard to gain this. I just had to let someone go that I am falling in love with and then I remember what happened. It makes me think if I can trust you and whoever that was there to make that decision."

"I know this can be hard, but I was thinking about your future. I wanted you to have a normal life without people looking at you and seeing your father. That all I was doing." He tells me

"You could have told me earlier. Why not?" I ask

"You had to gain the knowledge by yourself." He says.

"Oh… why?"

"Simple, you have to be strong enough to be able to handle the truth of everything. It was my way of protecting you. You had to unlock it so that your magic is able to be assessed by you. I see that you are ready now." He tells me "I have to get ready."

"Wait that happening tonight?" I ask

"If I think what you are talking about… then yes." He says

"I will go but be safe…while you can." I give him a look to say what I mean. I know what is happening tonight.

…

I realized that I did wrong last night to Draco but I had to. Now knowing that tonight is the night the Death Eater is coming to Hogwarts makes me fear what will happen with me here. I know where I need to be tonight. Some truth must be seen in the light.


	8. Chapter 7

I move quickly from the headmaster's office to the library. Tonight is the night that I have a decision to make. This decision is going to be hard. I make my way to the room in the library. I walk in there and just slip onto the floor with a scream. I scream until my voice is raw and just can't anymore. Why is this my life?

I move to stand up and as I look at my hand and see little sparks on my hand. I realize that my magic is making its appearance finally. I am not that lucky, it seems. I look around the room and know what my decision is going to be. I am going to stick with this. It is for the best.

"I will make you proud to make me your heir. I am making my own path." I say in the room for the blood of Slytherin that runs within me. I know where I have to be tonight.

…

I stand in the Astronomy tower away from eyes and wait. Wait to know what I am going to do.

With a sudden moment, Dumbledore and Harry Arrive back. I close my eyes and wait for the sound of someone else coming and see Draco. I watch him move and know that not being able to stand by him is nearly impossible. I see him raise his wand to say a spell and I move my hand and a moment before he says the word. I say before him

"Expelliarmus" with him following.

I move and walk away knowing what is to happen… must. I see Snape walking there and I quickly stop him.

"My magic is here now," I tell him and move away.

I feel empty. After seeing Draco there and not letting him see me. I see myself break for a second. A group walks passed me. I look up and see Draco I start to run to him. He does not know that I… I … oh I need to kiss him.

I run faster until I let out a yell

"Draco… Stop!"

He turns with a shocked look on his face.

"Anna," he says

"You must continue walking, you are falling behind," I tell him. He grabs my hand.

"Not without you," he tells me. I start to walk where the others went

"You have to. It is for the best." I tell him

"If I go can I have one thing?" he asks. I nod to him "one kiss"

I smile and kisses him with as much passion that I can pull into the kiss. I push him away.

"Go before… just go" I say.

We slowly let our hands fall apart. We are moving apart within this war. This hurts.

"Bye, for now, Draco"


	9. Chapter 8

A lot happened the days following that night. Dumbledore's funeral and now it's time for the school to leave for summer. I have nowhere to go. So this is how I found myself with McGonagall.

"Sorry to be here but I have a question that I need an answer for. Where can I go for summer? "I ask her

"For some time, I saw Snape taking you in. I thought you as a daughter to him. So I saw you staying someone safe with Snape's help. But now I see that I have to do that. Anna, I am sorry for not thinking of where you can spend time for the summer." She tells me

"That's ok. It has been a long week." I reply "that why I waited until now."

"I think that one of the members will be happy to take you in but they will wonder where your parents are. "She says.

"Oh… I know what I am going to say. Which will be a half-truth." I tell her "it is best to keep everyone safe from certain truths don't you think?" she nods

"What of your magic?" she asks me.

"It has come," I tell her

"That is wonderful for you. Now let's found somewhere you will be safe." I nod and follow her.

It is time to play a game that is set to be hard. A game of chess and my piece is not decided yet. I could be just a pawn or a queen. But a game that has many moves yet to be played. This is going to be interesting.

…

The summer moves quickly spending it in between spending time in the sun away from everyone that gives me looks of distrust. As they know of my links to both Draco and Snape. Which is true but I made a decision to be here. No one understands that I have chosen my head over my heart and them never. I see that. So I spend my time away from them but in their eyesight. Hey, never say I never think of anyone's peace of mind.

I don't pay attention until one day I see someone running up to me. I don't mind that no one is here for me.

"Anna, you're here!" I hear and look up to Hermione.

"Yeah this happened just before the summer started," I tell her

"That's great but why are you out here?" she asks

"Simple no one trusts me because of my links to Snape and Draco," I tell her.

"No more of that. I trust you." She tells me with a smile.

"Thanks. Now tell me about your more… better summer, so far than mine." I demand of her with a silly smile on my face.

"Okay let's start."

We talk about the rest of the day and it is great.

…

Days start to run together. All the plans for the wedding and getting Harry here. I get to help, nope. At least at times, I can talk to Hermione. My only friend here. Plans have come and I have been sent to bed. I don't care. I have a feeling I will be woken up during the night. I let myself slip into darkness…

A whisper is what I can hear, growing loud as I move…until I can hear what is said

Beware your heir

A false heir

This heir is fear

The true heir is hope

She will mean life

A battle will happen between

False heir and true

With a chosen one

Between them

One or two

One or two

One is the Answer

"What do you mean seer?" is asked

"Your heir's future will be one that is going to be a certain mess. This will be unknown for a long time" is the reply that is given

"Then we shall make sure that my true heir will have more facts then the false heir."

"I think that is best"

…

Someone is in my room

"Did you tell anyone what was going down last night?" is asked to me by lupin

"No, Why?" I ask

"Just making sure." He says

"I would never put anyone in danger. Tell everyone that." I tell him "oh if they don't like that. Remember that Hermione is my friend."

He nods and leaves. I stay and go over that dream it seems that a seer saw something for Slytherin and both want to help me against the false heir. Okay, I need to make sense of what was said.

False heir equals Voldemort and true heir equals me. Fear equals Voldemort and life equals… me. How? Life. Okay…whatever. A battle between both with a chosen one between us. Chosen one equals Harry. But what does that ending mean one or two and one is the answer. I need help and the only one who knows that I am the true heir to Slytherin is Snape. I have no way to ask him. He would help me.

I stay in the room all day.

That night is when I know that harry discovered that I am within the house because there is a rush up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?' is yelled at me by Harry

"Chilling," I say

"No here, staying here in the summer?" he asked with a raised voice.

"Nowhere else to go. Don't mind me I keep to myself. Oh and if you can leave me alone if you are going to yell at me. I don't need that" I tell him "oh before you go and say that no one wants me here and have no friends here. I do and that is Hermione"

He walks out

"Sorry" is said

"Can you leave I need to sleep. By the way, it is hard to know that people don't trust you. When they know that I am… on their side of the war." I say

"Of course… sleep"


	10. Chapter 9

I get up in the morning and get ready for this wedding. I am so alone. Even if I have a friend at Hermione. I miss Snape and Draco. But I must go on without them. My decision that night was hard but I had to divide myself from them. I am ready I am in a simple dress in a dark green color with a silver ribbon. Nice way to show what house I am in but I can't help that it suits me. I love this dress.

I move slowly not paying attention to what is going around me. Why should I? I sit down and look around me, seeing people that I don't want to be around. I get up to talk to Hermione and when I am near her that when a message is delivered.

Everyone starts running and Hermione grabs Ron, Harry, and my arm. With a crack with leave.

"You took me with you?" I ask her

"Yes. You two don't ask why. I trust Anna" she tells Ron and Harry. I am in such a shock that I just follow them and don't pay any mind to them. I never thought Hermione would take me with I was just waiting until I would be back at Hogwarts. Now I am here. I know Hermione trusts me but to grab me too.

We are in a café when I realize that someone has said Voldemort's name. I see them walk into the café and tap Hermione's hand. With a nod towards them saying in my eyes 'bad guys here'. With a quick moment, the battle is over. Ron and Harry look at me and point their wands at me

"Why did you not help?" they ask together

"Okay. I don't have access to my magic yet. See it was bound when I was a baby, by Dumbledore." I tell them.

"How do we know you are saying the truth?" Ron asks

"She told me," Hermione says "and don't you think it is hard to say that 'hey my magic is bound' she can only access it when she has time to prepare herself."

I had told Hermione this because I needed someone to tell. It was a few days after she arrived. I told her because I trust her to help me when I need her to. Just like I would for her.

"Okay, Hermione. I think that they will understand." I say

We move back to the street and walk quickly knowing where it was decided where we are going. I just followed.

…

Days have gone by and I just walk around. Trying to figure out how I can help.

"Hermione, why did you bring me here with you really?" I ask

"Anna, I know you love Draco—"I stop here

"What I never said that," I tell her

"You didn't have to. It is said by how you acted at Hogwarts and now. Even that you love Draco you chose to be here. That says a lot." She tells me

"Thanks. You know I nearly went with him. We parted with a kiss. I miss him. I am going back to Hogwarts to be near him and help anyone that needs help. But I still want to help you guys. Okay" I tell her

"I figured. I just wanted the boys to trust you more than they do. So I make a notebook where we can communicate without an owl." She tells me

"Cool but why me? You could have chosen anyone?" I ask her

"You are important. You are my friend, Anna." She tells me

"I think we need to tell the boys that I am leaving soon but plan on helping you. Oh, I can keep you updated on what happens at Hogwarts if that good too." I told her

"I think that's a good idea," she tells me

"Let's tell them

…

After telling them what I am planning and that Hermione had already figured out that I am going back to Hogwarts.

"Hey, you can question me about anything you want. Seeing as the great Hermione made these notebooks that we can talk. I can send the information you need to you and tell you how people you love are going. Either way, I am going to leave, but sometime soon. Just not yet. I need to ready to know what I am heading to." I tell them

Harry and Ron look to each other

"Okay but please also help Ginny where you can." Ask Ron

"Yes, that I can do" I reply to him.

I can do this.


	11. Chapter 10

I stayed for 7 more nights with them; gaining the trust of both Harry and Ron. The time has arrived that I know it was time for me to go back out there and help in other ways. I am not meant to be here with them. The plan is that they can contact me about what is going on and information if they need more. I am ready to do that.

"It's time for me to go." I tell them "now you have to stay safe and I will try to help you where I can."

"You have had your mindset on going back to Hogwarts and I nearly stopped you. Anywhere no one will expect you to be with us. Oh, and you have to stay safe." Hermione tells me

"Sure" I reply to her.

I stand by the door not knowing where I am going to go but I may travel a bit before going back to Hogwarts

"I tell Ginny and the others that you are safe," I tell them. "Bye."

"Bye," they say

I walk away from the house and down the street; thinking of a plan of action. One thing is for sure with this notebook I can help them.

…

The day before September 1st, I see someone… Umbridge walking down the street when I notice the locket around her neck. She has the Slytherin locket. Seems I can finally pass on the news to Hermione in the notebook. She passes me by but I keep calm. Time is patience to those who wait. My time will come.

I have slowly gathered school supplies for Hogwarts and tomorrow I will be back there. I found a place to sit away from people and open the notebook

'Some news, I just saw Umbridge with a locket you may want to see. It seems she has that locket Harry looks at. If this is important great and if not that's fine… hope you are doing fine.'

I close the notebook and stand and make my way away, waiting for tomorrow to begin.

…

A light shines in my eye. I open my eyes slowly and see the sun. It's time to get ready to go back to Hogwarts.

Its 10 am when I arrive at platform 9 and ¾ only a few people are there at this time but seeing their faces was truly hard. The down hard look there had. I can't watch. I stand and wait for watching people walk passed. I wait until I see Draco walk to the train. I follow him. I see him walk into a compartment as he closes the door I place my foot in the way. He looks up with a shocked look.

"Anna, you're here" he stats

"Of course. Where else should I be?" I ask him

"I don't know but I am glad you are here." He tells me

"While shall we sit down? Seeing as my feet are sore." I reply to him. He gives a short laugh and I am happy to hear that from him. I know that this summer would have been not a time to laugh.

"We shall." He says

We move and sit

"Anna I… missed you. What has happened this summer it has been—" he starts but I stop home with a kiss, a simple one.

"I needed that," I tell him.

"Yeah, it seems I did too." He says.

I sit right next to him and I am nearly laying on him. I move to a more comfortable spot. I pull out the notebook. He looks at me and I just smile. I open it and start to write

'Just so you know I am on the train, safe and sound. I will keep you updated with the information. Oh, and there is a taboo on you know who name so please don't say it as people have been found by saying his name! That's all for now. Bye.'

I close the notebook and put it away. I move until my head is laying in Draco's lap and look up at him. This is what I need. Time away from the world and time with Draco.

"Just let me sleep," I say sleepily to him and he just looks down at me and places his hand on my head. His hand slowly make it way around my face into my hair as I fall to sleep

…

Darkness is around me again so another discovery is my way again

"Hello my heir" is said

"Um…hello." I say as someone walks out "your Salazar Slytherin"

"Yes, my heir. Shall we talk." He asks and I just nod. "My heir your name please."

"Anna Siddle," I say

"Anna, I think it time for me to help you. You see child, a seer told me—" he started

"I saw that," I tell him

"Of course she is very good. That would have been hard to explain." He says and I laugh "she told me one more thing that your magic is bound." I look down

"Yes, but I am working on it," I tell him

"I know. You are making me proud. Anyway, you need more information before you can assess your full power. You must be careful who you show your power to. Wrong hands equal the end of you. Be careful. Be prepared, when your magic is accessed you will be wise. I know this is a bit of a riddle but I know that you understand we must be cautious. At the right time, you will show yourself for who you are. Now, child, I must let you go for now. Study and go to the library as often as you can. That is my place for you." He tells me

"Okay" is all I say as I feel the pull from there…?

…

I open my eyes and see Draco looking at me.

"We need to talk," he says

"Okay" I reply

"When you left me in the common room. Why did you that?" he asks. He goes for the hard question

"I need to distance myself from you. See… I wanted to help you and when you said when it is safe, I could not handle it so I had to." I tell him "it hurt but I had to do what is best. I found myself stuck in this place where I…" I trail off

"Anna I never wanted to hurt you that why I had to make sure it is safe. If you want to help me you can. You just have to ask." He tells me

"Draco, the place I am stuck in is between you and what I promised I would do for people. Why does this have to be hard?" I say as I feel tears fall down my face. He removes that from my face.

"I don't know. You just do what you have to. Even if it is not beside you." He tells me. That when I decide to give him one piece of information.

"I chose to come back to Hogwarts to be by your side. Only your side. We can help each other. Be together and stay together." I tell him and he gives me a smile. The smile slowly removes itself from his' face.

"Anna, that means you will have to spend time with the dark lord." He tells me

"I know. Just as long as you stay by my side. I will deal" I tell him. I slowly move towards him and give him a kiss. I move away a millimeter from him "together is all I need" I say

I pull him into another kiss. This last longer. I move to my favorite spot.

I know this decision will lose the trust of certain teachers but I don't care. I have to do what is best for me. I know that I will not lose the trust of Hermione because she figured out that I will help Draco because I love him. She understands.

We keep kissing until the train slows down. I look we had arrived. I look at Draco. I can do anything with him. I hope is knows.

"Draco, we need to put on our mask," I tell him

"Of course but we have no mask when together and alone," he tells me

"I would never have it any other way"


	12. Chapter 11

We move towards the great hall together. You can already feel the difference that Hogwarts this year. It is darker than before. It is a place that no one wants to be. Unless you like darkness and dark art. I look to Draco and grab his hand because he is going to be my safe haven in this.

We enter the hall and move to the Slytherin table. Where you can see that people are proud of what is happening here. I don't want to here. We sit next to each other. One thing is going to happen, Voldemort will hear about me and I will have to spend time around him. Which must happen? As that I don't want to be there, I don't pay attention and just sit there; keep hold of Draco. The feast is over and we walk down to the common room.

Once there people are looking at us. I look straight ahead of them without a care.

"Yes, what do you want?" I ask them with a look of distaste. They look away from me. I feel powerful. More powerful than ever so I pull it in. I have to be safe. They don't answer, I am about to question them again when Draco get there before me

"Leave now" he demands. All move away. Together we move to sit down, in our spot. Him in the chair and me in his' lap.

"Draco, what going to happen now?" I ask him in a soft voice.

"We announce, we are together." He replies

"Does that mean I spend the holiday with you?" I ask

"Only if you want. There will be Death Eaters there, just so you know." He tells me.

"Yes, only because you will be there," I say. He gives me a smile. I place my head on his' shoulder. I just want to stay there. I am safe. I feel his' hand move over me. I move and look at him, I kiss him. We move our lips together. Demand to not let go. We continue until we need air. I move from him

"Tomorrow we announce. Now I am going to bed." I tell him. He tries to grab me but I point a finger at him. "Bye"

…

Again I found myself in darkness

"Slytherin back again to talk to me. Can I call you grandfather?" I ask him

"Yes you can and we have more to discuss," he tells me

"So grandfather, what more do you have to tell me?" I ask

"Your power grows daily. So I must guide you." He says "now we have some more time. When you sleep will talk. One piece of advice, your father figure is a guide for you."

"Nice advice!" I tell him "Snape has been helping me."

"Child, your life is in danger. Whatever path you have chosen and the seer had said one more thing I need to pass onto you. Are you ready?" he asks I nod.

"Yes," I say

"Her path is unknown but the chosen path must be complete. Her path is one of love and hope. Shall she have one of darkness there will not be light? Her love will protect her if she allows it… that where it ended." He tells me. I take this in. it takes the weight off my shoulder that I have.

"Grandfather, the seer is great; her words take the weight off me. I believe I am on the path you seer and you want me to be on" I tell him

"Child, this is what makes me proud of you. Without knowing this, you have to your heart where it is needed. Have you not?" he asks me

"Yes. Grandfather, I am in love. The war may have pulled as apart and it nearly did. I let myself be pulled back to him." I tell him with a smile.

"Anna, don't let him go." He says "now how are your powers going?"

"I had to pull it back because I felt it getting too powerful," I tell him

"Being Careful" I nod "you are doing well then. Try to keep it hidden as long as you can" he tells me

"I will be with the false heir later on," I say

"Then you shall be ready to protect yourself." He tells

"How?" I ask

"We will protect your mind." He says "now I think our time is up for now. I will see you later."

…

I sit up in bed. Today the school will know that I am with Draco. The only problem Ginny and the other will not trust me. So I will be helping them in secret. I don't mind that because I want people to know I am with him.

I walk down and there he is waiting for me. He holds out his' arm for me and I take it. We walk together to the great hall. When we entre he turns me to face him. I nod to him that he can kiss me, in front of people. So he does. Somehow this kiss is so much more powerful. We pull apart.

"Nice way to make a statement," I tell him.

"The best way"


	13. Chapter 12

After spending time with the Weasley in the summer, it seems that Ginny doesn't trust me. Of course, this is because I am with Draco but I don't mind. It just means that I am going to found myself in a position that is between two sides the side I pretend and my true side. This is how I have to go forward.

I sit down in my secret library and open the diary to see and writing there.

'Anna, thanks for that news. We are making plans. I hope you are keeping your head down but I fear that you are not. That just you being you. Tomorrow is when we will have the plan set down. I hope that no matter what happens you will continue what we are doing.'

I take a breath in. I have this…

Sorry no head down for me. See I have shown myself as the girlfriend of Draco. So there will be places that I will be seen. I must have my head up. I hope the plan goes well. It is no good here. I plan to help where I can but no one will trust me. Remember to send me anything that needs more information.

There, done. I feel my eyes close, I let them.

…

"Grandfather, where are you?" I ask

"Anna, time is close." He tells me

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Your birthday, the day you shall hold your power in your hand. The day you will have access to all your power." He explains to me.

"You mean?" I ask dumbfound

"Yes. It also means that the false heir will lose more of his power. Of course, he will not know and you must not show that power to anyone until it is time." He tells me.

"Is it time to train then?" I ask

"Of course, your power is going to have to be controlled straight away." He tells me

"We shall start now, Grandfather," I say

…

I head towards the headmaster's office to see Snape. I have to tell him certain things

I knock on the door. I hear the words for entrance. So I do

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Snape snaps at me.

"Just thought you should know that I am staying beside Draco. This means that if I am invited to the manor I will go." I tell him. I smile "of course I have one other thing to say. Summer was a bore. I had to pretend to hate you. There was a period of time spent elsewhere. Snape I have discovered more from my Grandfather and I am preparing."

"You know who your father is?" he asks

"Yes and so do you," I tell him "Snape my father is the dark lord," 

"Child, how do you know?" he asks me

"In my dreams, Grandfather told me and certain dreams. Turns out my name is Asha Riddle. Grandfather Name is Salazar Slytherin." I tell him

"Is he helping you?" Snape asks. I smile

"Yes, turn out my powers are going to become full-on my birthday. The dark lord shall lose some of his." I say "he will not know and I must keep my power from him. See there is a prophecy for us to you want to hear it? "I ask. Snape nods.

"Here it is. Beware your heir, A false heir, This heir is fear, True heir is hope, She will mean life, A battle will happen between, False heir and true, With a chosen one, Between them, One or Two, One or two, One is the Answer. The only thing I know for sure is who is referred. The dark lord, Harry Potter, and myself. What do you think, sir?" I ask

"Seems like the only thing we don't know what the ending means." He says "Anna you do know what you are doing, right?"

"Just following my heart, sir," I say "Draco is what I need and I have a feeling he is the same. Snape, do you think I will be able to help students where I can?"

"You will have to be careful but I know you will found away." He tells

"Sir Will we continue our lesson? "I ask

"No, you will be in too much light. You have decided to stand with Draco and lesson with me will not benefit your plans." He tells me.

"I needed to. We held off too long and I came back here for him. I could be out there but I decide to leave for him. I don't regret that." I say "the time ahead will be hard."

I leave and breathe in a lung full. Time ahead will truly be hard.

…

Two days later news on the golden trio was heard and I know it was time to talk to Hermione again. I move back down to the common room. I get there and open the common room door and move to my sit and pull out the diary.

'Hermione, I hope everything went well. Please keep me updated on what is happening. Hermione, remember what I have said about my power. I have my power coming into soon. I will keep you updated on my end.'

I close the diary, I take a breather in. it will be okay. I look up and Draco is standing across the room. He moves over to me, so I stand up for him to sit and I sit across him on the chair. I place my head on his shoulder. There have been people questioning our relationship and I have a feeling it is going to come to a head soon. At that moment Parkinson moved over to us and give me a smirk.

"Siddle, leave Draco alone right now! "She stated to me. I laugh right at her

"How about no," I reply.

"Draco doesn't care about you. So you should move away from him." She says

"Um… no" I tell her

"I think you should know that he is just with you to make me jealous." She says with an evil smirk

"I think you put yourself on a podium thinking yourself number 1. Which is not true." I tell her

"If you don't believe me that your own fault. Just don't cry to me later on." She says and rushes away

"Same to you!" I yell to her back. Grabbe and Goyle moved over to us next. Grabbe went to open his mouth.

"Not right now," Draco says to them and they move away from us. The rest of the common room disbands to the room to sleep.

"Draco, can you promise me something? "I ask him.

"I will see if I can, first I need to know what it is." He tells me

"Can we try to survive this war?" I ask

"Yes!" he says with a firm voice.

"Then we promise to try to survive! Together… Draco, you and me." I tell him

"That I can promise to. Together… you and me, forever." He tells me. I smile at him. "By the way nice words to Parkinson tonight."

"She needed to hear it. You are mine." I tell him. He looks at me and places a small kiss to my lips. He pulls away but I pull him back

"Not done yet," I tell him a millimeter from his' lips

"You ask, you receive."


	14. Chapter 13

Christmas time is around the bend and as I expected; I have been invited to the Malfoy Manor for yule time. I don't know what I will see or what will happen there. All I know is that Draco will be by my side when I am there. Of course part of the trouble of been there is that I have protected myself the best a can from the dark lord. Grandfather has told me by the time I am there I will be ready. I just don't know myself. See I get that I should be but I can't help but feel this way because the person I am coming face to face is going to be my father and I don't know if I will be strong enough to keep the truth from him. I have these questions and I don't have a way of finding out the answers until I get there. I have been talking to Hermione through the diary. Nothing much has happened so far on their end. So much has happened on my end. Hogwarts has gone down a hill and there is only so much I can do. Seeing as I am Draco's girlfriend I am trusted a bit. Some detentions I have been involved in and I trick everyone into believing that the detentions have been served with curses of sorts when it is just lined. This I am proud of and so is Hermione when I told her what I have been doing instead. Only she and I know the truth of what happens when I am involved in the detention. Which is best.

I spend a lot of time in the Slytherin common room and with Draco. Snape has a plan about my education he only has me around certain teachers that understand that I have only been here one year. They just don't know that because no one can talk about me around any of two Carrow. Also, they think I am in their class just sitting in the back. Only the students know that I am not there.

I am walking down the hall when Professor McGonagall walks towards me. She looks at me and I know that look, she wants to talk to me. So I follow her. We arrive at her office. We entre.

"Miss Siddle, this term has made me surprise with what side you have ended upon. What with your relationships you developed. When the Weasley took you in over the past summer we never once thought you would turn on us." She tells

"Professor, I never said I have change side, you and others just believe that. I am just sticking to the person I love, Professor. We are in a war and I wish to be by the side of the person I love. I know people don't believe me. I am afraid for the time ahead for the break, Professor. I will be near him and his' follower only because of one person and that is Draco. Don't believe me, that's fine. I have two other people besides me and Draco that know this. By the way, I will not say who there are." I tell her "I am just following my heart and, you have to understand that too."

"Siddle, your marks have been high, even knowing you never went to any of my classes before this year, I hope you continue like this." She tells me

"Of course Professor," I say to her. I move to walk out of the room

"Anna, you know that people mistrust you?" she asks me. I turn to her

"I know, but I will do what best for myself first and help where I can. Maybe you can pass on this message. Secrets in a room where everything to keep you safe from the demons in the halls, where you can heal. The room for DA is best for use in the future, Don't you think." I say and with that, I exit the room.

Hopefully, with that message people will have the safe haven their need.

…

We arrived at Malfoy Manor and I grab Draco's hand tight. I look at him and he gives me a smile. It's time for me to meet the family. We enter the front door and the place feels so dark it hard to breathe here and I have no idea how anyone can handle been here.

"Looks like baby Draco has found himself some little girl" was drawn out of Bellatrix, I look at her.

"Aunty, leave her alone," Draco tells her

"I have to make sure she is worthy now" Bellatrix responds. I had enough

"If we are talking about me; let me add that I don't like that. Oh and worth needs to be assessed by the head of the house; which you are not" I tell her.

"Fire… you have done well here, baby Draco" says Bellatrix

"Where are, mother and father? I wish to let them meet Anna Siddle; my girlfriend" he tells her. With that, she has a smile slowly appear on her face.

"Oh, down the hall but I wouldn't go up there; the Dark Lord is here and he is not happy" she lovely reply. It seems like she is happy when others are hurt; even family.

"Then we shall wait," he tells her. That when the doors open and Voldemort comes out. My heart stops. I grab Draco's arm. I can face him. He looks at us; like we are an open bar and he can take what he wants from us.

"I see Draco and his' girl has arrived back from Hogwarts. I have been told that she has been helping with punishment now. Bellatrix what do you say of this girl?" he asks her

"Lord she has fire, I believe she shall be good to your side. Rumour has it that she spent most of the summer with the low lives. So I think we should see what she knows." She tells him

"While, let's see then." He says "so what do you know of their plans, potter's plan?" He asks me

"Nothing because they don't trust me; oh and before you do something, it is because Snape killed Dumbledore. See I spent a lot of time with him so in the summer no one talked to me. I have no friends there." I tell him and if he looked he would see that I am saying the truth. Half-truths can be your best friend.

"Snape… stopped you from founding out what there are up to?" Bellatrix asked

"Yes; but also because I am a Slytherin. No one was going to tell me one way or another because of that fact. Also with how people saw me interact at the school. No information on plans from me. Sorry about that." I tell them

"You are right Bellatrix she does have a fire. She needs to be brought down to high." Voldemort says. This cannot be good. I don't know what to do at this moment. He rises his' wand to send a spell at me. At that moment I know what I have to do. Secrets do have to be shown. Why not start now.

"Anna Asha Riddle was your daughter's name?" I ask him. He stands there, looking at me.

"Yes; she is dead," he tells me

"No, she is not. Dumbledore took her and hind her power from her. he gave her to a new family but still with the same name. Without fear, she would found her way back to you. He should have had that fear. Do you want to know why?" I ask him. He looks at me with a question in his eye. One secret that had to be discovered needs to be this. I will have to talk to Draco later about this.

"Tell me why dear Anna." He tells me

"Your daughter found her way back to you," I tell him

"And when did she do this?" he asks

"Right now, I had my power nearly taken away from, Snape has helped me discover the way to unlock what was taken from me. My name is Anna Siddle but as the Sorting hat told me I am not a real Siddle but a Riddle. You, the Dark Lord; named me Anna Asha Riddle, when I was born." I tell him.

Everyone looks at me with a shocked look. I look at them and give them a smirk, I had to give up a secret. Hopeful grandfather will be okay about it.

"I have been preparing to meet you finally father"


	15. Chapter 14

At that moment the room went into an uproar. Who knows that my statement would cause this? With everything that has happened so far, I am not surprised at all. Voldemort looks at me with an air of distrust; a look I know well. He moved around me looking at me

"So you are my daughter. How do you know?" he asked me

"When I was sorted by the hat. The hat made note of when placing me in the house of my father. "I tell him "over time I made it my mission to know why the hat said what it did. I discover the people who raised me were not really my parents. See Dumbledore, went out of his way to hide me. Also before you ask I did have a little chat before his' fall. Where he told me that it was him."

"Nice story but my daughter would be able to talk to Snakes." He says

"That is true but Dumbledore blocked that power. You need to believe me. Look into my mind and see for yourself." I tell him. He gives me a twisted smile before rising his' wand and enters y mind

In Anna's mind –

I start to knock on the door until Dumbledore opened the door.

"When were you going to tell me that my magic was blocked when I was a baby?" I quickly rushed out.

"When you asked." He replies

"That is not an answer. You know exactly who I was when I came here. You have the thought to not tell me what you did to me. I have just wanted answers." I yell at him. "I have worked hard to gain this. Dumbledore why did you do this to me?"

"I know this can be hard, but I was thinking about your future. I wanted you to have a normal life without people looking at you and seeing your father. That all I was doing." He tells me

"You could have told me earlier. Why not?" I ask

"You had to gain the knowledge by yourself." He says.

"Oh… why?"

"It was my way of protecting you. I see that you are ready now." He tells me "I have to get ready."

The moment disappeared but Voldemort is still looking in my mind so I show him my life and everything that as important to me. I can feel him became enraged and he left my mind

back to normal-

"I see that you are telling the truth but you were raised by filthy muggles." He yelled

"So what all that time I was a filthy muggle because I never know the truth. That was my life. I lived that and I was happy. So don't dis them. "I say to them all. I see that Draco has kept his face plain and simple. But not all had like his 'parents who look shocked. "They were my family"

"Never mind that I will train you, on how to become the dark lady you always were to become." He tells me

"Yes, what a wonderful idea. Now, where am I sleeping while I am here?" I ask

"The news of you being with Draco is why you are here. So in the room next to him." Draco's mother tells me

"Okay. Draco, can you show me to the room?" I ask him

"Yes, Shall we," he says

We move away from everyone else. Once we got to the room he points to the room for me.

"And your room is this one?" I ask him and he nods. At that moment I realize that he is upset and I know what about it. "Let's talk."

He enters his' room and I follow him. We care if they know we are in the same room never like that is going too happened. He sits on the bed and I keep standing. I wait for him to say something.

"Were you going to tell me, that you were his' daughter?" he asked me

"Draco, no. I needed to tell him first. Before you say anything else can we just not fight about this? Draco when I discovered this you were going through a lot and I didn't want to add to that. I needed to come to terms with it. The only reason I told him is to keep myself safe from him. See he doesn't want to physically harm me now. He wants to train me. Draco looks at me. You guide me no matter what. We will stand side by side to the end okay. But I will tell you what I can. I need to keep you safe. Don't give me that look. I know you want to keep me safe but my place was already decided before I was born. "I tell him

"Do you know who your mother is?" he asks me

"No, but I want to know. Draco my whole life changed in a blink of an eye. What I had in mind for my life is completely different. But I am happy to be here with you okay." I tell him

"Are you going to ask who she is?" he asked me

"No, I have a feeling I will found out." I say "can we just rest this is going to be a hard break, even more so than before."

I was right….


	16. Chapter 15

Coming back to Hogwarts after Yule the feel of it is so different. People are looking at me totally different and I know why. I look to Draco and see that he is keeping looking ahead. We are in for a tough time here. Over the break, Voldemort started 'training me' to how he sees fit. It was horrible. No words can describe what I saw. He knows I am still not strong enough from my magic been blocked, so he never made me do anything really but I had to watch. When he got back from trying to capture Harry and Hermione, he was in a rage and he hurt a lot of people. The only time I was able to let my guard down was around Draco. I couldn't even write back to Hermione. So on the train back here I checked to see what she had written. I already know what it is about. What happened that night? All I wrote back was "I know… tell you more soon' she has not replied yet.

Everyone that matters knows I am important somehow to Voldemort they just don't know-how. I know there are nasty rumors about it. I don't play mind to them. I have a mission. The first night back is quiet. Something bad is going too happened soon. In the common room, it is just Draco and me. I open my book it time to tell Hermione some truth.

'Hi Hermione, yule break was different then I planned. I spent it at Malfoy Manor. He was there when I arrived. I feared what he could do to me. I had to tell everyone there a truth. See Hermione, I have not told you something I discover about myself. I am his' daughter. I had my magic bound by Dumbledore to protect me. So you can imagine what happened. It was horrible what he made me watch. I couldn't do anything. I have been waiting to tell you. Hermione, please understand that this knowledge is something that I had to keep to myself. Not even Draco know this until then. It was a hard break. I need you to understand that you are my friend and this secret has been hard to keep to myself. I hope you are all in good health. Just keep trusting me no matter what. He was also very much in a rage when you got away from him. That night has been playing over in my head. But I was happy that you got away safe. Just know that since coming back the castle has felt like something is coming. I will keep you updated. Keep safe.'

With that, I feel a sense of relief that I have told her this. I know that I have to prepare her for the next thing I need to tell. What the seer saw back with my Grandfather. She can help.

I look to Draco, he is already looking at me.

"Draco, it feels different here. Before it was dark but now it is more. You know?" I ask him

"Anna, it has been going this way for a while. This is the world we are in." he tells me "Anna you bring a brightness to this place but you can't show it because of fear."

"Draco you know I care for you right? "I ask

"Yes, and I care for you too" he responds

"Okay, Draco," I say standing up. I give him a kiss on the check and go to bed.

In Anna's dream

"Anna" Grandfather says in a calm voice

"Grandfather it has been some time. I am sorry I had to tell him. Where have you been?" I ask quickly.

"I had to stay away while you were there. It was not safe for you. I have waited for you to come back here where you are safe." He tells me

"Why am I safe here?" I ask him

"This place is your home and will always protect you. Anna, you are at your strongest here. After your birthday you will be ready to take down him with the help of whoever is the chosen one. Anna, I leave you here, there are no more things to ell after this piece."

"Okay. What is it?" I ask him

"Anna your birthday is tomorrow. Your real birthday. At midnight your power is going to pulse through you. I am here to help you. I hope you are prepared for this moment. You need to be ready to keep all those powers in you until it is time. Prepare all that need to help with that moment. Protect your home, Anna. I leave you here. I love you" he tells me

"I will and I love you too Grandfather," I tell him. At that moment I see a light behind him "what is that?"

"That is your power." He says

With that, I feel my power take over my body.


	17. Chapter 16

When I woke up I already know that I was not in my bed. I was somewhere else. I looked around and realized where I was. I am in my secret room. I don't know how I got here but I have a feeling why I am here. I needed to be somewhere safe at midnight. Grandfather said this is where I am safe. I know that no one knows the true power of Hogwarts and I just got a little taste. I exit the room and see that it safe I know who I have to talk to about everything that has happened to Snape. It has been a while since we have any sort of chat. Over yule, I saw him but never said a word to him.

I walk to his' office. I know that I had to talk to him. When I arrived I knock and waited for him to answer my knock. He did a minute later.

"Anna, what do I own this time of yours? He asked me

"Important information about myself," I tell him

"What is it?" he asks

"My birthday is today. I didn't know. Did you?" I ask him

"No but I have a feeling there is more. What has happened?" he asks

"Grandfather talked to me for the last time. My powers and to my own to use now. I have full access to them now." I tell him "he is not going to be coming to me again. All I need to know, me now. Snape yule was hard."

"I could tell. You are strong for what you have done. Are you going to be keeping your powers?" he asks me

"Yes. It is best for me to not show my hand yet. There are things that need to happen before I do. I will know when. You can count on that." I tell him. "I am sorry that it has been some time between our chats but I hope we will have more. We have to get ready, you know." I give him a known smile

"Of course but take mind that over time we shall. Anna keep your hand close to your heart." He offers that words to me

"Yes, as that is best. I shall see you around Snape." I give him a nod a leave him alone.

I go back to my secret room in the library. Once there a see my notebook. I open it to see a new message from Hermione. I start to read it

'Anna, thank you for opening up about that. I will not tell them about you being his' daughter. That must come from you, yourself. You can tell me anything because I know who you are deep down. Anna keeps yourself safe just like we are.'

It was short but it means a lot to me. I start to write back

'Hermione, I discovered that today is my birthday. It doesn't mean that much in the end. My Grandfather has been talking to me in my dreams for a while. He trusted this seer and she told him about his' future Heir. He sees me as his' true heir and the seer told him this. I want to tell you what was said. Beware your heir, A false heir This heir is fear True heir is hope She will mean life A battle will happen between False heir and true With a chosen one Between them One or two One or two One is the Answer. As you can see, you know who the seer is talking about. Harry, Voldemort, and me. The part I don't understand is the end maybe you can try to. Hermione, no one trusts me because of who I stand with but they don't know who I talk to. My friend I fear when it is releveled that I am his' daughter. I will be me. I hope all is well. The path is dark a head but hopeful light with met with us soon.'

With my message sent to Hermione. I had to where the room is. I can feel that people are there. I hope that they stay there. Time is going to be gloom basically for the future ahead.

"Give me strengthen," I say to the walls.

"One would think you are crazy but I think you are just evil." I hear said nearby. I turn around and there stand Ginny.

"Ginny… What do you want?" I ask her

"The truth. Why do you stand?" she asks

"Ginny, you should know." I tell her "I stand with my friends and love. Just like you"

"Which side?" she asks

"For me, there is no side. I can't say. Those who know me best know what side I am on. That all I hope." I tell her "what would you say to them if you could?" I ask her

"What! Why?" she responds

"Came on tell me," I say back

"Fine… I would say to them. Hurry up on what you are doing and keep safe. Oh and that I love them" she says

"I think they would say keep safe too. Tell everyone that would you." I say with a nod to the room.

"How?" she asks

"I know a lot. I help where I can and when. I have people to think about. Okay?" I ask her

"Okay… you know we never know where you went to in summer. Where did you go?" she asks me

"Them. I was with them" I tell her "I only came back here for one reason and I think you know what it is." I move away but before I leave I hear her

"Anna… be Careful" she yells

"I am and you too" she nods to me and we move away from each other.

I head back to the room with a message for Hermione to hand out. I open the book

'Just so saw Ginny and I have a message from her: Hurry up on what you are doing and keep safe. Oh and that I love them. Yes, that is, word for word from her.'

I close the book and look around this place is going to be a safe haven for me, I just know it. Deep inside me know this. I look at the notebook and opened it up again. It had a new message.

Anna, I had just finished reading your message from before and going over it when your new one appeared. First off, thank you for the message from Ginny and I hope you got what you needed from that talk. Second, what that seer is saying is really clear. Yes, it means you three, but only one can stop him not both. I have a feeling you know about what another seer said. Both conflict with each other but this one seems to like what you decide will take count. We will work out what it all means. Good luck and keep in contact. Tell Ginny and anyone one to keep safe. Know you, I bet you already did.

With that, a smile comes to my face.


	18. Chapter 17

The past few months since yule have been tough. The castle has slowly got darker even. Now we are been back at Malfoy Manor for the last week. Over the month's nothing much has happened physically between Draco and me. On the other hand, we have got closer in so many other ways. Hermione has said with the seer that it all may become clear at the moment. I have agreed to that. It makes sense. We are in Draco's room when there is yelling happening down the stairs.

"Draco, what's going on? "I ask him

"I don't know." He tells me

"Shall we see, what is going on?" I ask

"No I think we should-" he starts to say before someone yelled for him "It seems like I am wanted down there. Shall we?" he asks

"We shall" I respond

We walk down the stairs and enter the room. My heart all my plans I didn't know what I was going to do. In this room stood Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The two boys look at me with a look of betrayal. They want to know if this is the golden trio. You have to blind not to see that it is. But between Draco and me, we don't say. They separated the boys from Hermione and there is yelling and just when Bellatrix raises her wand, I know I had to do something.

"Stop that now, Bellatrix," I say with an air of certainty that she will listen to me for a little bit and hope it buys time.

"I don't think so, darling" she replies to. Hermione is looking at me with a look of saying be careful. Someone then goes ahead and starts showing what was found with them. I see the notebook and in a flick a bring it near me and pick it up doing all this while they talk.

"Anna, what are you doing? "Draco whispers into my ear

"Protecting us," I tell him and start to mover towards Hermione I had shrunk the book and placed it into her hand. That moment everyone moved back to look at us.

"Does Anna want to have some fun with the mudblood?" asks Bellatrix

"No," I say. At that moment I realize a bid Hermione time in not getting hurt. Dobby was here. I don't move at all; I am still. I look to Hermione and know it is not time but I know I missed things that happened because I just move at my own flow. I see everyone moving at a fast pace. I move in their direction and in the next, I feel something hit me. I turn around and everyone is looking at me, that when I feel it. The warm blood flowing slowly around the knife. The darkness slowly takes over me and I let it.

…. Two days later…

I slowly wake up to something been run over my side. I look to see that it is Mrs. Malfoy cleaning where the knife entered my body.

"Why did you not heal it?" I ask her

"Oh, I see that you are awake. I did but my sister must have had something on it that has stopped it from healing fulling." She tells me

"How long has it been?" I ask her

"Two days," she tells me "we have been wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Not long really through." I say to her "what happened after everything that happened? You know with everyone there."

"Well, I quickly got to you to start healing you to the best of my ability. Draco has been at your side for this time. He got here and I have a feeling you know what happened. He had a right go at Bellatrix for harming you as she did." She tells me,

"Thank you," I say to her

"Anything for you Anna." She replies "my boy cares for you."

"I know that," I tell her "we show it how we can"

"Be careful. You should have that looked at when you get back to school tomorrow." She says to me

"I will," I say. At that moment Draco walks into the room he looks run down and walking on air. He looks at me and when he sees me looking back; this air around him deflates. It feels good knowing I have that effect on him.

"Mother can I talk to Anna alone please?" he asks his' mother. She nods and leaves the room

"What were you doing there?" he asks me "then you went and got hurt! What was going through your mind, Anna?"

"I don't know. I just moved in that second not knowing that the knife was thrown across the room. Draco, I am fine" I tell him.

"No, it is not, Anna. You could have died and you nearly did." He yells "what about the promise we made?"

"Draco I didn't mean to do that, okay." I tell him "look I am fine and before you say anything more I am healing, okay."

"Yes that may be but you still got hurt. Anna, I don't like that." He tells me

"I don't want you hurt either," I say to him.

"Okay, just try and not get hurt again, okay?" he asks me

"I will"


	19. Chapter 18

When we got back to Hogwarts I had finally healed enough that Draco was fine leaving me alone a bit. Just long enough for me to check my notebook.

'Anna, they don't understand what you are doing like me. I have told them you were protecting me but they don't believe me. Even when I told them who was going to torture me. They also don't understand why Bellatrix stopped for that moment. Just tell me what happened after we escaped.'

'Anna, answer me please!'

'ANNA! What is going on?'

'Anna'

Seems like Hermione wants to know what happened. So I head to my room in the library and start to write.

'Sorry, Hermione. I was injured just after you left. See I got in the way of a knife that was heading to you. If I was not standing there I fear that one of you would have been hurt and even die. See what nearly happened. I was not awake for two days. I don't know the full story of what happened during those days. Just that he was upset. Hermione, of course, they don't understand because they don't have a full picture like you. One day they will. Just stay safe. I had to promise to Draco that I will stay safe. I fear that I will not follow that now. Again sorry for not talking to you sooner. By the way, I didn't like seeing you there. Keep safe Hermione…stay alive please.'

I close the notebook and take a big breath of air into my lungs

"Give me strength," I say out loud.

…..

Some time has passed by Hermione has been quite. It is the begging of May. I have not gone to any classes since been back. I just didn't want to be around anyone. Someday no one sees me, and that's fine with me. Hogwarts somehow makes sure I eat. Draco hates those days but it is just how I feel on those days. Today is one of them. I have spent all in the library in my room sometimes I have even gone to sleep in here. I am getting ready to go to sleep when the notebook glows. I never understood the magic of the notebooks, I just went with it. I open the notebook up and there is a message.

'We are coming to Hogwarts. We are in a tunnel that will lead us to the ROR. I think you know where to meet us.'

That all that it said. I know it was time for me. So I rush out of the library to head to the Room. I got there and entered the room everyone was talking to them but when I entered the room they all looked at me with a guarded look. I didn't care, my friend was back.

"Hermione, I missed you." I say to her and give her a hug "it has been too long since I had a chance to say that to your face."

"Anna, same here. Thanks for the help at the manor. These guys, still don't get it." She tells me

"It doesn't matter. You are here. Is it time?" I ask her and she nods "Hogwarts is ready. I made sure she was. He is going to be shocked soon."

"What do you mean?" harry asked

"You will see what I mean soon. Now, what you are looking for. I know where it is." I tell them

"Where?" Harry asks

"The room of lost things." I tell them "I would have got it before but this room needed to be used for more important things. Anyway now you don't have to go all over the castle to found out where it is. You know that this is the battle. He knows you are coming here."

"Why should we bloody believe you?" yelled Ron

"Hermione can tell you," I tell them. We all look to Hermione

"Anna is my friend and I believe her. She helped me. when we were at the manor and she got hurt from that. She has been helping us. Of course, when she can. It has been dangerous for her. Okay?" she tells them

"But why? She has been with the ferret. She could be bidding her time." Yelled Ron

"Yeah, your right. But if I really wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have not been able to get in here. I am with Draco, only because I love him. Wouldn't you stand with the person you love? But I have helped you so much. I have not. I got hurt and nearly died that day. So don't try and say I have been bidding my time because I could have done a lot for them but I have helped you." I tell them

"Anna, I think that enough. We have to stand together." Hermione says

"Your right, Hermione. So how about we take back Hogwarts from the Death Eaters." I say to them "what do you say, Harry. Is it time to end this war?" I wait and hold my breath

"Let's"


	20. Chapter 19

They may not all trust me but I know I have one friend here and that all that matters. Here and now. I made a decision when I got here and I have stuck to it. Even with everything that I discovered. They don't know but soon they will. My time that I have been bidding is ending. That fine. But I fear that they will not trust me when all is discovered. The good thing is that I know who already will trust me. Hermione of course. That is all that matters with who is in the room right now. She knows and I, certain things. Like that he is going to be shocked when all is relieved to everyone and I know when. I have to bid my time until then. Hermione will be ready to back me up. If all goes how I plan. Harry will do what has to then I will. He is going to lose his' power and he doesn't even know that. The plan does have some holes in it but hopefully, we can bypass them. Only if people don't surprise me. Hermione knows I have a plan but not what it is.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I ask her

"Sure," she says. Everyone looks and I just stare back at them plainly.

"Hermione, I fear what may happen after all is done. Will you still be my friend, no matter what?" I ask her

"Oh, Anna. Of course. You were there when I need you most and I will be there for you. Is it nearly time for everyone to know, the truth?" she asks me back

"Yes. My secret is close to being showcased. Hermione, they will not trust me, if it relieved too early. Hermione, I have one more secret and it is going to be important. The wand, he was after. The owner is now me. No one knows but me. Well, now you. I was there that night. Dumbledore died. I have been planning this for some time. You understand what I am saying, right?" I ask her

"Anna, you never said. I understand, but why didn't you stop Snape?" she asks

"All will be relieved when it is time Hermione this moment that is coming is going to be important. This information, I have been careful in my steps but it is time for us to take but Hogwarts. Don't worry, you will understand. That is all that matters. You have a bigger picture of what is going to go down tonight. The war will be over, no matter what. They are going down." I tell her "Draco will hopefully understand after. I did what I had to do. Do you think he will?" I ask her

"Anna, that day… at Malfoy manor showed me something. He cares for you and its shows. He careful because he fears what we all do. Hopeful he will understand that you did what you believed well. You stood with him when knowing you would face many people that you spent time with against you. They all will understand soon. No matter though, you will have me." She tells me and it is exactly what I need to hear. That someone has my back.

"You know what to say," I tell her. "Let's get ready to take back our home."

We walk back to everyone else. They have a plan but make me stay here. While Hermione and I were talking it seems like a lot of people had arrived here. They make me stay here. While the go to the great hall. I don't mind. It gives me a moment. I sit on the floor in the hallway. I wait. My moment is coming soon. I have to be ready. My position must be carefully laid down. My time is almost up. I hear rushing towards me and see the trio arrive back.

"Is it time to look for it?" I ask them

"Yes, even though we don't want your help. An extra person will be much help." Says harry

"Then let's find Ravenclaw's heirloom," I say.

We start to look in the room for it. It takes some time but I found it when I am about to call them to me. I hear a voice

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Draco, I am doing what I was always going to do. Help them." I say. I feel that someone is behind me and I look there. Standing there is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I am in the middle of my choices.

"Anna, what have you done?" he asks

"Nothing yet. Draco I have stood with you but the truth is. I have been helping them. I talk to Hermione. The notebook I write in. Has been to her. Draco where I have been standing, truly, was decided before us." I tell him as I slowly move towards the group behind me. "Draco I hope you understand?"

"No… Anna you are-" he starts to say but I cut him off

"That doesn't matter. He is not my real father. He is not the one who raised me. Everything I am against. I didn't plan to fall for you but I did. So I went with my heart back in September. But now I have to listen to my head until this is over. There are important matters ahead." I say

At that moment a flame is sent my way. I drop the heirloom and things start to go aflame. I ran out of the room. I am the only one in the hall I watch and wait to hear and see if someone comes out of the room. I watch as they catch out of the room. All I see is Draco with his's eyes closed. I hear a yell and I didn't even realize it come out of my mouth until I feel my tears in it. My voice break as I say

"Draco"


	21. Chapter 20

I race over to him as quickly as I can. All that is on my mind is him. I just want him to wake up. I look up to the group and then back down at him. He slowly blinks up at me.

"Anna." He says

"Yes, Draco?" I ask him

"You... okay?" he asks him. I gave him a brief laugh

"I think I should be asking you that. But I am fine. Draco you need to go and hind until this is all over." I tell him. He gives me a look that tells me, he has words for this.

"No, let me stay with you and we will do what you want." He tells me

"What has to happen be very important these hours in front of us, will determine our future in the world. Can you just go to my place in the library? My room, my heir room. You will be safe. There." I tell him

"Maybe so but I need to be by your side. Anna I" he starts to say

"Not the time Draco but fine you can stay but only with me," I tell him. He won this battle.

"Hermione, is the heirloom gone?" I ask her

"Yes. Now come we have to destroy the last ones." She says

"Yes let's." I say "Draco, you can go still." I tell him

"Never will we stay together." He says

"You guys okay with this?" I ask them

"I suppose," says Harry "but what was that all about before?"

"My family secret. Things I have discovered about myself. Do you know where he could be?" I ask

"The lake house." Says Harry "came on let's go there."

As we start to creep down the stairs we can see the battle go on. I send my powers in certain waves that I can. I feel I help people around me. I hope that that is enough. Once we are outside we make our way down to the lake house.

"Just so you know my secret is simple. Now, remember who are my friends." I tell them

"Yeah and maybe your boyfriend." Says Ron

"Ron and Harry. You may not be my friend but do remember we share a friend." I tell them

They nod to that I grab Draco's hand and hold tight.

"Do trust me. I have known what I am doing for a very long time." I tell them Hermione and Draco nod their head and harry and Ron agree more quietly.

We get there and look in he is there and so is Snape. I bid my time all this time and I know that it is time. I nod to Hermione as we hear Snape get attacked. Once he leaves. We entre and rush to help Snape. Harry and me. Harry tries to stop the bleeding and I look to think about what I can do. I hear talking between them but all that I feel is this glow and look to my hand. It is like there is light coming out of them. At that moment I place my hands over Snape's heart and a snap of light takes over the lighthouse. I don't know what has happened but when I blink my eyes open. I see that Snape is healed.

"What the bloody hell, just happen?" Ron asks

"I don't know?" I say. I look around.

"You just healed me, Anna. You are just so powerful." He tells me

"Thank you, Snape. But how?" I ask

"Simply, Anna. This is the answer to the question we have been trying to figure out. You are hope and light. You bring life and he is bringing death. Harry stands between both. One may be the answer but you just have shown us. The power that you have to end him." Hermione tells me

"What on earth do you mean?" Harry asks

"Please don't think of me differently. I am his daughter but I was taken from him. My power bound and Dumbledore placed me with a family. That family is made up of muggles. Dumbledore helped me when I needed it most. Hermione knows this okay. So stop with those looks. Back when this castle was made. Grandfather, as I call him. It is easier that way. He had a seer who told him of me. I am the true heir of Slytherin. Not him. Never him. Thank you but it is time for me to do this." I tell them. "Harry you are one. That night he made you one. By accident. Harry, I think I know how we must end this. I can help."

At that moment they sent a spell towards us, Draco, Snape, and I. Darkness came over me.


	22. Chapter 21

I slowly opened my eyes. There was still some darkness at the edge of my eyes but it slowly faded away. I looked around and Draco and Snape were there. Their eyes still closed. I had to leave them be for now. I made my way back to the castle. It was quiet until I heard a voice ahead. I pay no mind to them. I know who I had to see. What I had to do. It was time to show my hand. All plans have to lead me to this moment.

I entre the courtyard quietly. Everyone's attention was to him. I looked across to the other side. I started to clap. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and parted. I made my way to the center.

"Nice speech but you have not won, at all," I tell him

"Oh yes, I have. I have killed Harry Potter." He yells back "as you see."

"Yes, but you don't know the other one. The one who said to defeat you when Hogwarts was made. Do you want to know who?" I ask him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Everyone here shall know the truth. That you don't even know." I tell him "everyone, I am his daughter by blood, but not anything else. Dumbledore made sure of that. He made sure that I grow up in a family that loves me. I won't give too much but my family was muggles. See I didn't tell you that. Oh and Grandfather never comes to you in a dream but he did for me. You are not the true heir of Slytherin. Never have been. I am. Don't look at me like that. I am just telling you the truth. Dumbledore did right by me. I know a lot about what has happened. I had to be ready for this moment. What the seer told Grandfather was about you, him, and me. 1000 years this moment has been coming. On my birthday I took your powers and you didn't even know. I hope you are ready. For we are not letting you win. We will fight you until your last breath. For I am Anna and I give strength to those who will fight against you until Hogwarts falls."

That when all hell breaks out. I look towards Voldemort. I stand tall. He sends spells to him. I deflect them.

"Do try, we are winning now. That wand will do you no good. Wannon know why? I control it. Plans set in a drive that night. I made sure I would be in control of that wand. Don't you know? Dumbledore was dying already that night. So he planned his' death. I know so much. Your end is near. One is the answer and I think I know what it meant now. One person to take you down. All I had to do was to give them strength and make you weak. I did that. Now you can take over Harry. You end this." I tell them.

Voldemort looks around and sees Harry standing tall.

"Let's finish this" Harry say

I let them fight. That battle was never for me. I just had to protect everyone I could and save them. I had to give them strength and hope. That was my job. So I sit in the middle near the battle no one comes to me and I let my magic go and bleed into the castle and give a hand to those who need it. It ends with a scream. I open my eyes and it is over. Darkness welcomes me again…


	23. Chapter 22

There were voices all around me as I slowly opened my eyes

"It has been some time now and there has been no new improvement to her. If she doesn't soon wake up she may not live much longer. I just don't understand what has happened." Someone says near me

"She will, I know she will" I know that voice, it is Draco

"Draco, it has been 3 months. Yes, there were signs that she was going to wake up. But there has been none in over a month. You have to listen to reason. We have to prepare for the worst. We just have to" I know that voice too, it is Hermione

"We will just have to wait, Draco. Hope that she wakes up soon. It has been a long time. We just don't know what is happening inside her head. Even entering her mind is darkness still. We just have to wait to see" that voice too I know, it is Snape.

3 months of been in the darkness only has felt like a second. That is very weird. Looking around the room, a smile is on my face. We survived the war. Hopeful I helped before I fall into the darkness.

"Yeah listen to them Draco" I slowly said as my voice cracked. I didn't think that my throat could be so dry.

"Anna, you have your eyes open," says Draco

"Yes, clearly. Can I have some water please?" I ask. Hermione passes me some water in a cup. I take a sip. "So... what happened?

"Well, it is a long story, that can wait. You need to be checked over, first." Snape tells me

"Fine. But I want to know what has happened." I respond back to them.

So the doctor checks me over. Tell me that I am fine but they want to keep me in for a few more nights. That's fine with me. I just need to know what has happened since the end.

"There you go I am fine. Now please tell me." I tell them. They look to one another.

"I'll start since I was there. Anna, you were sending power to people all around you. It felt like strength. Everyone on our side says so. You sent them your power. How do I say this? You were channeling your power to everyone who needed it. How did you know how to do that?" she asks

"Somehow at that moment I know, what I had to do. I didn't know how to use my power but others did so I let it flow. Did it help?" I ask in a small voice

"Yes, Anna. From Accounts that day, people say that what you did save lives. Even before you sat down. There are people that say they felt your powers before that moment. They say you saved their lives. Like a bubble was around them when they needed it most." Hermione tells me. I look to Draco and Snape, they nod "well after he was defeated, you were just lying there. Some thought you had died. But your magic was pulling back into you. I know that you were still alive. So I ran to you. At that moment everyone starts to do so much. See who was alive and round up the death eaters, who were there still. Snape and Draco appeared. They were next to me with you. No one wanted to help you. I had to yell at people to help you. Snape and Draco were taken away. I promised to stay with you. People were in shock. Over the next two months trails happened. Snape and Draco's were the first two to happen. They can tell you what happens there. Harry told people where they stood. I did too. Anna, you had a trail too."

"What! Why?" I yell.

"Don't worry. I sorted it out for you. I told them who side you were on. It took them some time but you were proven to be innocent. With what you did during the battle and helping us. It all helped you." Hermione tells me "oh Anna, you know you nearly died right?"

"I figured that out." I tell her "Snape, Draco… what happened with you?"

"Draco and I are on house arrest, you could say. Before you ask that is fine. We are able to visit you here. When you leave who you go with is up to you. Your care is been managed by the ministry but I help overlook it." Snape tells me

"That great. Snape, do you think when I leave here I can stay with you?" I ask him. He gives a slight smile.

"Anna, of course." He tells me "Miss Granger and myself shall leave you alone to talk to Draco. Seeing as that he asked for some time alone when you woke up."

I give a small laugh but I know I had to talk to him. In my gut, I had to do something.

"Snape wasn't supposed to say that. Never mind. I am glad that I can see your eyes again. I was so afraid that I would never see them again." He tells me "Anna I love you"

At that moment my decision was made.

"I love you too," I tell him.

…. Two weeks later…

Over the last two weeks, I have been planning. My decision was final. No one knows what I was going to do. Hermione was there along with Harry and Ron. They were taking me where I would be staying. I was moving in with Snape. When we arrived Snape and Draco were inside. Waiting for me.

"Thank you, for helping me. You didn't have to." I tell them

"I was always going to help. These two have something they want to tell you. Go on" Hermione tells me

"I am sorry, for what happened at the boathouse that night. Also for you protecting Remus and Tonks. They said before the final part of the battle. That somehow you helped them. Hermione was right in making you, her friend. Even knowing the truth. You helped how you could." Harry tells me. I look to Ron.

"Yeah, look. I would never Bloody believe that you did what you did but, listening to my brothers. You saved Fred. Somehow you helped him when he needed that help. Anna, we should have trusted you more." He tells

"Thank you, but I always got why, you could never trust me. All I was doing was following my heart. Hermione, you always know the truth. I trusted the right people with my truth. You will always be my friend." I tell them "I am going to go inside and rest a bit more. Goodbye"

"Goodbye, for now, Anna," Hermione says

"Goodbye," both Harry and Ron say.

I enter the house. Snape and Draco look to me with their own smile. At this moment I am happy. We talk, have food, and head to bed. Snape to his room. Draco and me to the room given to us. We stop and look between the two rooms. Our hands still in contact. We don't want to let go. So we enter my room. We finally give in to the physical side of our relationship. The side we never have explored before. Never got the chance to. We fall asleep next to each other happy.

I wake up just after midnight. I slowly move around get dress and leave Draco behind. I place a note on the bedside table. With the words

I am sorry.

I leave the house with the clothes on my back and some in my bag. My notebook as well. I know that I would keep in contact with Hermione. I walk until the early hours of the morning as the sun made it way up, I didn't look back. Not knowing that a secret was starting to take place inside me. I just know that I had to leave them behind.


	24. Chapter 23

It has been so been a long time since I left behind everyone I could. It has been 19 years since I went and found myself somewhere to go. That place turns out to be Hogwarts. It was the only place I know where to go to. I was safe there. 3 months after I discovered that I was going to have a baby. I know then I had to let someone know about it. Late one night I got a house-elf to bring Snape to me. He was alone when he was brought to me. A lot of yelling happened when he saw me. Back and further he was yelling. Until I told him I was going to have a baby. I still remember his reaction and how I said it.

Flashback

"Where have you been?" Snape yelled

"Here," I tell him

"Here, you have been here. All this time. We have been looking for you. You have been at Hogwarts. How?" he asks me

"Hogwarts is my home. The only place I could think of to hind from everyone." I tell him

"Came on, we are going home," he tells me

"No, Snape. I am staying here. The only reason you are here now. It is for me to tell you something." I tell him

"What, Child?" he asks

"You are going to be a Grandfather to my child," I tell him

"WHAT! You leave and fall pregnant. What has got in your head?" he asks me

"I didn't know. You can't tell Draco but I need your help." I tell him looking to him

"The baby is his'. Am I right?" Snape asks calmly

"Yes. I just found out. Snape, he will be better off without me. Snape this is best. Now he has given me something more to remember him by." I tell him

"You are wrong but there is no changing your mind. I will help you. Anna pray tell, but did you say that I would be the grandfather to the child? "He asks

"Well Snape, you have been like a father to me. So why not." I tell him with a smile. He nods leaves.

End flashback

Over the next 6 months, we plan for the birth with the help of the house-elf at Hogwarts, and four days after the one year mark I had my daughter, Poppy. She was beautiful. From that day I know I had to protect her. She knows who her father is. She knows that if he knows about her he would love her. He did end up marrying someone I never asked who and had another child (not that he know that), a boy. I so much wanted to tell him about our daughter but I know it would hurt him.

Ten years after I left, I finally wrote to Hermione. I told Snape that. He was glad I was talking to someone other than my daughter, him, or the house-elf. I told Hermione all about my life and she did the same. We have not seen each other since the day she took me to Snape. She told me that she felt like it was her fault that I left but I told her no matter where I was that night I was leaving. I told her that it was best for me. She saw through me. She knows I had many different reasons to leave. I remember the day she wrote to me after we were talking for a year again.

Flashback

I open my notebook and see what Hermione has written to me

'Anna, I know the real reason for you leaving. It was because of the trail. You don't like people not trusting you. I remember fighting for you not to have one. Maybe if I tried harder you would have stayed. Poppy would have me as her Auntie, Draco would be wrapped around her finger. I wish that life for you. People just don't know you as I do. Draco still misses you. He just was made to move on. He would have died before he moved on. He still talks about you even after eleven years, he still loves you. He would give up his' life for one more day with you. This secret I have about you and Poppy is hard to keep from him. I don't know how Snape has done it. Keeping your secret from Draco all these years. I hope one day you will not hind from him no more. Love you both Hermione.'

End flashback

After nineteen years. My daughter has is now eighteen. I can't stay here anymore. Who is entering Hogwarts this year? It is time for me to enter the world again. Hermione was right all those years ago. Hogwarts can no longer be our home. I go to Poppy's room. I enter the room and sit next to her. My beautiful daughter. She has grown to be someone I am proud to have raised. She has dark blonde hair and grey eyes. She slowly opens those eyes.

"Poppy it is time to go," I tell her

"To Grandfather? "She asks

"Yes, and we will be staying there," I tell

"Mum, that's great. I always wanted to go." She tells me

"Yes, and you will meet your Aunty Hermione too," I tell her

"Mum, is it my birthday?" she asks

"No, and you know that. Now Poppy let's get ready to go." I tell her and we do. Before leaving I open my notebook and tell Hermione

'Met me at Snape at noon.'

I don't know why it took me so long to realize that I should do this.

We get there at eleven in the morning. I knock. Snape doesn't know that we were coming. This is going to be surprised. He opens the door to see us.

"Anna, Poppy… your home finally" he says

"Yes, home… where I should have never left." I reply back "Hermione will be here at noon. So let's come in and take our stuff up to the room"

"Anna, same room as before, Poppy across from you," he tells me. We get to the rooms. I point to Poppy's room she nods to me. She entre the room. I know I just made the right decision for her. After so long I have truly found my way back. Looking in the room, I remember the last time I was here. It looks the same but different. Which makes sense. I am not the same person as I once was. I am a mother. I needed to protect and I have. I have to tell them the real reason I had to leave. What people saw me as? Over time people should forget about me and moved on. The ones that sent me letters. They made me. As the clock got closer to noon. I couldn't wait to see Hermione. Poppy either, she heard stories of my friend and since she was young called Hermione her Aunty. Hermione was so overjoyed when I told her that. Poppy never left my side. Even that Hermione helped teach poppy so much. On Poppy's eleventh birthday she got her own notebook from Hermione saying 'ask me anything and I will tell you stories. Ask me and I will teach you what you need to know' I thought it was cute. Poppy has enjoyed learning anything she could off Hermione. I did too. Poppy is so smart that when we got to sit her OWLs then NEWTs she passed them with flying colors. Of course, this was all done in secret. I made sure, she had a chance at life without me. Snape and Hermione helped her sit the exams. I believe Draco would be proud of her, like me.

When the clock hit noon there was a knock on the door. Hermione was here. I exit the room and made my way down to finally see her. Poppy was right behind me. I can tell that she is so excited to meet her Aunty. Once in the room, Snape enters the room with Hermione. I couldn't help myself but to run up to her and give her a huge hug.

"Hermione, you're here," I say. I let her go and turn to face Poppy. "Hermione after years of waiting. I would like you to meet Poppy."

"Oh, Poppy. I am so glad to meet you face to face." Hermione says and gives her a hug. Hermione pulls back and gives her a look over "you really do look beautiful. You have your father's eye color."

"I know, mum says that too. So does Grandfather" she tells Hermione

"I bet they do." She responds "so what has happened to bring you here?"

"It was time." I tell them "I did what I had to."

"What do you mean?" asks Hermione

"Yes what do you mean?" asks Snape too

"I had to leave. The day after I woke up. There was a letter, a few actually. The story needs to wait. Draco needs to hear this story too. The reason I had to leave and not came back. Even when I wanted to." I tell them "Draco doesn't know but I had to wait for the moment that they would stop caring about me. I had to wait. You all need to hear."

"Well, we just have to talk to him then." Hermione says "Anna, whatever that was said, we could have taken down them."

"No, when you hear it. You will understand. I was protecting everyone." I tell her. "I hope you will understand the most. I had different plans then what happened."

"I will contact Draco and tell him if we can talk. Normally he comes only once a month to stay here. You would have seen him soon." Snape tells me

"Draco comes here still?" I ask

"yes, and you should know that I never told you that hoping one day you would come home. He had hope and still does." Snape says "even when his parents tell him to stop"

Snape exits the room but my back is running with chills.

"Anna, what the matter?" asks Hermione

"Mum gets like this sometimes. She will talk in a moment." Poppy says

"Maybe I was wrong and it is not safe. Hermione, please make sure it is safe for us. Hermione if I am wrong to come here now. I put Poppy in danger. I never want to do that." I tell her

"Danger from who?" Hermione asks, she looks behind me, it must be Snape back. I am fine

"One of the letters, Hermione. One of the reasons I had leave. It was a threat from Mr. Malfoy, telling me. If I stayed, he would kill me and all those who I love. So I had to protect you, Snape and Draco. I made that decision without thinking. I was still weak. After discovering Poppy, I wanted to go back, so much. I had to think of her. I was so alone. I contact Snape that month because I broke down. Snape more of a father than anything to me. I made him promise not to tell. He didn't. I always have to protect. I followed the rules. I have been waiting for Draco to follow them too." I tell her

"What rules?" she asks

"The rules in the letter. One, let Draco move on. Two, let him marry. Third, let him have an heir. The fourth, heir goes to Hogwarts then you can return. Draco must not know about this. Okay?" I ask her

"Anna, that a bit too late," Snape says

"Why?" I ask

"I heard every word, already." Says Draco. I turn around and all my breath leaves me. There stands Draco, my love. After so long.

"Draco, you shouldn't have heard that," I tell him

"Too late." He says "why now? Why come back now?"

"I had to go and now it is safe for Poppy," I Say to him

"Poppy who?" he asks

"The reason I never cracked. Poppy is our daughter." I tell him "born on 6th of May 1999 at Hogwarts"

"You were at Hogwarts all this time. We have a daughter named Poppy. Anna, tell me my father was not the reason, I never got to watch my daughter grow up in the world?" He asks

"No. he was only one letter. There was another. Many people not happy that I got away from going to prison. People were not going to leave me alone. I planned to go away for a while but with you. Your father stopped that. He knows that you would follow. He made sure I got the message. He wanted you not to want me. He wanted more from you. He made his threats clear. I don't want to say more. The plan was for me to go away from one or two years. Just for people to forget I was his' daughter and remember the good I did. Snape told me, people did remember me. Hermione told me Fred named a daughter after me. I made sure Hermione passed on my message to him, for that. I was right to go. I always wanted you there. Draco I did what I had to do. Do you understand?" I ask him

"Anna, your mind and heart always never let you do what you wanted. Anna, my father passed away two months after you left. Didn't Snape tell you?" he asks

"No, but I got letters from him still. They counted down to when I could come back. I don't understand… how was I still getting letters from your dead father?" I ask

"I think you're wrong." He tells him

"No dad, I know she got a letter. Those days were quiet. Mum never moved that day. I hate those days." Poppy tells him. Hearing her call him Dad. It is a dream.

"Poppy, I think those letters were coming from your Grandmother. Your mother, Draco, needs to answer some questions." Says Snape

"That she does"


	25. Chapter 24

We made plans to head to see Mrs. Malfoy the next day. Draco decided he wanted to stay until dinner when he needed to leave and Hermione had to leave soon. Poppy wanted to talk to Draco and they talked to one another. I had to leave the room. Hermione followed me.

"Anna, I know this must be hard. To not know the truth. I honestly thought you know. We will found out the truth. You will never be forced to do what you never planned." She tells me

"I know. I planned to just stay out and about people. That letter got to me. Every letter. Do you think, that Draco will forgive me?" I ask her

"I don't know. You did hind his' daughter from him. On the other, you got these letters and somehow you feared them. More than I would have never guessed. Anna, I just don't know. You will just have to talk to him." She says

"Hermione, thank you," I tell her

"Any time, you are my friend," she tells me "you just need to be ready for what is to come now."

"Yes, I will." I say "bye and see you tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow," she says and leaves. Snape enters the room and looks at me

"I am sorry for not telling you that Draco's father had passed on. I didn't want to guilt you into coming back. By the time I should have said something, Poopy had been born. I want you to come back without making you. I should have told you. You would have been back sooner." He tells me

"You didn't know. I ever give you the reason I had to leave. I didn't open up. I just need to know the truth, of who sent those letters." I tell him

"I think we all do. Certain letters hurt you more than others. Right, my child?" he asked me

"Yes," I say tears start to entre my eyes. I am trying to hold them back "the day he got married, I got a letter and the day his' son was born. Those letters were so hard. I wanted those moments with him. I know most things that have happened in his' life. I nearly come back a few times but I held back. Snape… we have to know the truth."

"I agree with you Anna and mother shall give us that. May I have a word with you, Anna?" Draco asked me. I give a small nod. As Snape leaves me with Draco I quickly wipe my eyes of tears. Draco moves to sit across from me." I just talked to our daughter, our daughter. We have a daughter. You give her a beautiful name. She is so smart. Anna, you are finally back after breaking my heart. You should have come back sooner. You had no right to take her away from me."

"I know, but I tried to. Years ago. You the only one I wanted to tell this to." I tell him "can you listen and not say I word until I am done. Okay?"

"Yes tell me," he says

"Okay, two years after I left… I needed to come back. I had packed all our things with the help of the house-elves. I let my heart pull me to you. I had Poppy with me. We made it to where you were staying. I knocked on the door and your mother answer, the door. I remember every word she said to me. She didn't want me there. She never let me in. she was so sure, Poppy was some else child. Not listening to me. I tried to tell her that Poppy was her grandchild. I only left when she threatening to kill Poppy." I say as tears fall from my eyes "the next few days, there was a letter each day. I had to agree not to come again until your heir started Hogwarts. I counted each year until I could come back. I know I couldn't come back until I had followed the rules. I made sure Poppy would be strong enough to protect herself. She doesn't even know this. No one. I told no one but you. Draco, I tried. I truly tried. My fears held me back. Was I wrong? I need to know."

"Anna, we will work this out. Something I loved about you. You always wanted to protect and help. I see that you felt the need to protect our daughter from my mother. We will found out, why my mother didn't want you around me. We will work this out. Anna, I trust that you have told me the truth but I don't trust you." He tells me

"Yes Draco, I understand what you are saying to me. I hope we can work out all of this." I tell him

"Me too." He says to me "until tomorrow"

"Yes, until tomorrow." I say we parted ways Draco heading home to his' wife and child. With new truth shown to him. Tomorrow shall be a day that will not be forgotten at all. I just know it

… the next day…

It had been decided that Draco would be the one to open the door for us. That what was supposed to happen but Mrs. Malfoy got there first. Before she even opened her mouth to say something I had already opened mine.

"Shall we come inside and talk about certain things," I tell her.

"Seems like we do." She says

"Yes, that I would agree," I say

We entre and go to the living area. We all sit.

"We will be quick. Draco is on his way." She tells me. I give her a smile

"I know. I saw him yesterday and had an interesting talk. We are just waiting on him then. "I tell her. She doesn't smile back. She knows that her lies are coming to bit her in the back. Hopefully, this will not be so hard. In the next moment, there are quick footsteps to the room. I slowly hear his' voice became clear

"Please be late," he says as he enters the room and looks up and sees us. "No, I am." I laugh at that

"I think it is time for you to answer some questions we have for you," I tell her

"Very well." She says. I look around the room it seems like I will have to start

"Why did you send me a letter written by Mr. Malfoy, who passed away?" I ask her

"Because we agreed that you needed to be out of the picture. Away from Draco." She tells me

"Don't you think that should have been my decision to have Anna in my life?" Draco asked his' mother

"Not at that time. Draco you were young and we decide that for your future you needed to be away from people contacted him in any way." She says

"So you made plans for my future, for me?" he asked

"Yes, we decided you needed to marry someone better than her. "She tells Draco "we made plans and when your father passed away I kept going forward with them. Until the day she did come back here. So I did what I had to keep her away and your child."

"What do you mean?" asked Snape. I looked at him. He looked back. This is not good.

"She comes here with a toddler in her arms asking for Draco. I could not believe it. All the plans just nearly melted away. So I quickly said something. That I know stayed with her. She never comes back again. I didn't tell anyone. Draco needed to move on. I kept it to myself. "She tells Snape

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" yelled Snape!

"Calm down, Grandfather. This is not the time to yell." Poppy tells Snape.

"You are right," says Snape. Mrs. Malfoy looks between them

"I threatened the child's life and that is when she left." She says "you call, Snape Grandfather, why?"

"That is what he is to me. He has been in my life forever. As mum says, he has been a father figure to her. So I grew up calling him Grandfather. You, I will call Mrs. Malfoy. What did you fear that we would do to my dad?" Poppy asked

"That you would bring him down. He needed to be, the new face to the family and he couldn't be with Anna for that path was not right for my son. Now he has built himself a path that he needed without Anna. I did what any mother would have." She says

"No, you didn't. A mother would never stand in the way of love. I may have left after those letters. Only because I needed to heal. I never planned to have Poppy. She helped me heal. I would let my daughter love who she wanted to. Seems like you couldn't. I love your son." I tell her

"While he moved on. Didn't you Draco?" she asked him but before he could answer "you know he did Anna. I remember your reply that you ever to me. That one sentence you sent to me. Do you?"

"Yes, I remember. I said 'you made him miss out on those moments, make sure he enjoys them' and then in the next letter you said 'he has never missed a moment. Mrs. Malfoy, I think I understand now. You didn't mastermind this. You just followed your husband's orders. You had a chance to change everything back then. I just have one more question. Would you change it?" I ask her

"never." She tells me

"Okay. I think it is time for us to leave but remember I will never forgive you." I tell her

"Me either," says Snape

"Or me," says Poppy

We take our leave. We leave Draco behind because I know he needs to talk to his' mother alone.

"Hermione you were quiet there. Why?" I ask her

"I just wanted to be there to support you." She tells me

"Thank you," I tell her

"Your welcome." She replies

… one week later…..

It has been a week since I last saw Draco. He has talked to Poppy but not me. I have let him be. He needs that. It has been hard because I just don't know what is going on in his head. Snape and Hermione say that he needs to sort something out but I have no clue what. What was said that day shouldn't affect him that much? He needs to think about his' family. I am not included in that. I don't. Seems like people made sure of that. I am fixing up my room to my liking. Snape is making sure I have all my things all about the house. He said if all my things are spread then he knows I am not leaving again. I let him get his' way about it. Two knocks on my door and I reply with entre. Draco steps in the room with some flowers. I look at him. What is he doing?

"Anna, these are for you," he tells

"Why?" I ask him

"Anna, when I got married it was not for love. I did it for my mother. Now knowing her hand in keeping us apart. I always told Astoria that I would love you most no matter what. Of course, we have Scorpius but she understands that with you back and knowing the truth of everything she needs to know. She told me to come here and do what I always wanted to do." He tells me

"What's that?" I ask him

"Marry you." He tells "Anna I still love you. I never stopped and now we can have our chance to be together. No matter what. We still belong together. So what do you think?" he asks me

"Are you sure?" I ask him

"Anna, Marry me." He tells me

"Yes!" I say to him "what going to happen with Astoria?"

"She is very supportive of this. She remembers us from Hogwarts. She knows that this is the best. She actually said that it gives her a chance to found her own love. Scorpius will understand. He is not very happy to found out he has a big sister but Poppy already loves her brother. He loves her too. We can be this big strange family that we were always meant to be." He tells me

"We'll all I have to say then is. I love you Draco"

After so long we finally meet in a kiss.

The End


End file.
